


Мотивация

by WTF X-Men 2016 (R_Evolution)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20X-Men%202016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему Магнето встал на сторону Апокалипсиса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мотивация

— Чарльз, ну что ты всё меня злодеем ругаешь? Я попробовал жить честно, вот честно тебе говорю. Семью завёл, на завод работать устроился. Думаешь, это просто? Ты бы знал, какой там бардак! То заготовки для деталей не завезут, то станок из строя выйдет, а чинить некому. А что я — я же даром не пользовался, чтоб всё как у людей твоих любимых было. Мастер вечно придирается, а на проходной такие церберы стоят, что ничего не вынесешь. Чарльз, да в странах соцлагеря все с работы тащат, это и за кражу не считается. Магда мне все уши прозудела: все с работы что-нибудь несут, а ты, растяпа, не можешь. Спецовку не выдают — я всю рубашку изгваздал и майку нижнюю тоже. Магда мне всю плешь проела: не настираешься на тебя, неряха. Каску тоже не выдали, а в ведомости за меня подпись поставили, что я её получил. А потом сказали: мол, я её пропил, и премии лишили за нарушение техники безопасности. А Магда не поверила и начала пилить: пропил, мол, премию, паразит, совсем о семье не думаешь. Как же не думаю, когда ради семьи только к Апокалипсису и пошёл. Подожди, Чарльз, я про завод ещё не закончил. Придрались ещё, что членские взносы в профсоюз не уплачены... ну, это и правда было. Чарльз, ну что ты сразу: пропил, пропил? Ну, выпил малость... ладно, не малость... да кто бы говорил, ты сам-то как в начале семидесятых нажирался? А я только самую капельку, это даже и врачи рекомендуют, в журнале «Для дома, для семьи» — успокаивает нервную систему, расширяет сосуды. Мне же расслабляться надо: я стахановскими темпами вкалывал, и хоть бы фото на доску почёта повесили. Ну, я и не выдержал. Апокалипсис мне вон какую форму выдал, и не то что каску, а целый шлем! Премию обещал ежеквартально, и тринадцатую зарплату. А главное, квартиру без очереди, как только мир захватим. Ты вот в своём особняке сидя, коммуналки и не нюхал... что значит, тоже мог бы у тебя жить, места бы хватило? Я что, тунеядец, у тебя на шее сидеть?! Мужик сам должен семью обеспечивать, вот я и стараюсь. Апокалипсис ещё путёвку на любой курорт обещал бесплатную, тоже как только завоюем. Я ради семьи на всё готов, а от тебя только и слышу: «злодей, злодей». Видно только профессорам разрешается ругаться в ресефесере...


End file.
